


Heaven

by Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose/pseuds/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me Sammy! I made a new playlist!”</p><p>Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t like dancing.</p><p>In the end, of course, he doesn't get a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

“Dance with me Sammy! I made a new playlist!”

Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t like dancing. Gabriel pouts at him and starts up the music anyway. It’s what Dean would call “Indie trash” (Sam might be inclined to agree with him).

 Gabriel doesn’t start dancing straight away. He’s still pouting at Sam, who is dutifully scanning the floor of Gabriel’s bedroom for trip hazards. Because he is a good boyfriend (and he really doesn’t want another trip to the hospital. Gabriel is surprisingly clumsy for someone who seems to spend his entire life dancing). Then he sits down on the bed and folds his arms stubbornly.

Gabriel sighs dramatically, as if resigning himself to the fact that his boyfriend is incurably boring, and starts to dance.

_“If I'd have listened to that fortune cookie wisdom I'd have been a whole lot better off. But still I live with this constant light on, to show you the way back home.”_

_“Do you know what it feels like to fall in your arms? Do you know what it feels like to love you?”_

Sam watches his boyfriend sing into his hairbrush and catches the glimmer in his eye.

_“I can taste every teardrop, you’ve given me so far. Don’t forget who it is that we are.”_

Gabriel reaches out his hand to Sam, who takes it after an obligatory eye roll. He lets Gabriel spin him around a few times.

_“World without you, what would I do? What would I do without you?”_

Gabriel laughs even as he sings, dramatically flinging his head back with one hand on his heart. Sam tries very hard not to smile.

He fails, of course. Gabriel is too beautiful and sweet and adorable not to smile at.

The song finishes and another one starts.

_"Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, "She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

Sam rolls his eyes and arranges his face into Bitch Face No. 68. Gabriel just grins and grabs Sam’s hand, hauling him forward. He’s surprisingly strong for an annoying little midget.

_“We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together.”_

Sam covers his face with his free hand and Gabriel deliberately stamps on his foot. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Alright you insufferable bastard. I’ll dance with you.”

He pulls Gabriel flush against his chest, making him grin. They dance around the room, trying to get the beat right. Gabriel might be full of grace, but Sam definitely isn’t.

The song changes and Gabriel pulls back, shimmying and snapping his fingers.

_Oh, what a night! Late December, back in '63. What a very special time for me. As I remember, what a night!”_

Sam groans. Gabriel laughs. They dance.

They make it through some hideous disco classics (“Earth Wind and Fire, Gabriel? Really?”), and some songs that Sam actually enjoys (“I picked Safe and Sound just for you Sammich. I know you love Capital Cities.”).

And finally, as Sam begins to feel dizzy and even Gabriel is sweating and panting, a slow song starts up.

_“Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years. There was only you and me, we were young and wild and free.”_

Sam looks at Gabriel, who looks back from under his lashes, suddenly shy.

“Is this-?”

“The John Barrowman cover, yeah.”

“You’re a dork.”

Sam whispers, and sweeps Gabriel into his arms. He feels their bodies press closer like a pair of magnets. Gabriel is hot all over.

_“And baby, you're all that I want when you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm findin' it hard to believe we're in heaven.”_

_“And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven.”_

They whisper the words to each other and sway gently to and fro, holding on tight. Gabriel’s head nestles against Sam’s chest and Sam buries his nose into the sweaty golden curls.

_“Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me. Oh there's lots that I could say but just hold me now, cause our love will light the way.”_

They stay like that, entwined together, until long after the song finishes. Gabriel looks up at Sam, his eyes full of so must adoration that Sam has to blink back tears. He can’t seem to do anything except hold him close, feeling the warmth radiate from every pore.

They kiss softly. Sam feels Gabriel’s mouth form words against his own, repeating over and over, like a creed.

_“You're all that I want_

_You're all that I need_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the songs (of course). Here they are, if you're interested.  
> World without you - Hudson Taylor  
> Shut up and dance - Walk the Moon  
> December '63 (Oh what a night) - Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  
> Heaven - Bryan Adams (I prefer the John Barrowman cover though).


End file.
